I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of protective clothing and, in particular, the present invention is concerned with protective clothing to protect the user from insects.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Protective clothing and protective garments are known in the prior art. The protective garments in the prior art are intended for protection of the wearer against the elements such as heat, cold and moisture, or to protect the head of the user from insects. Examples of protective garments in the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,203,155; 1,580,453; 2,365,656; 2,543,317; 2,869,132; 3,100,897; 4,023,223; 4,038,698 and 4,124,903. These patents are relevant to the Applicant's invention in that they represent the closest prior art disclosing protective garments and the like. None of the above-identified references disclose a coverall garment to protect the user from insects with portions of the garment removed and covered with an insect excluding mesh to provide ventilation and maximum flexibility at the elbows and joints of the garment. Further, none of the above-identified references disclose an insect protective garment formed entirely of insect excluding mesh which covers the wearer's limbs and head and at least a portion of his body.